You and I
by FKP101
Summary: What happens when best friends, Skylar and Avery, realize that WWE is going down hill and using people poorly? Do they come back to make the save? And do they find love on the way? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have another story. This chapter is based on a conversation I had with a friend of mine. I had a brilliant idea on how to make a story about it. So here I am with another story!**

**About the character(s):**

**Name: Skylar Elise Kahn.**

**Age: 27**

**Bio: Skylar is from and lives in Las Vegas, Nevada. She is an only sibling and her parents dont care about her. (More on that later in the story). She loves animals, writing, poetry, dancing, and partying. Shes all for drinking and having a good time. She will say things how it is sometimes, other times she sugar coats it. Depends on her mood. Shes a former WWE General Manager. Shes single and beyond ready to mingle...if it feels right and is with the right guy.**

**Name: Avery Rae Herron.**

**Age: 26**

**Bio: Avery is from and lives in Las Vegas, Nevada. She has a brother and of course, her parents. She loves to sing, dance, write, and read. Shes not too big on partying or drinking. She mainly takes care of Skylar when she is drunk out of her mind. Shes the biggest bitch ever, is very blunt, and hates a lot of people. But under all that, shes pretty nice. That is, if you're on her good side. Shes a former actress and singer. Shes single, and doesn't want to mingle.**

* * *

"This pisses me off. Yes, I'm glad Romans getting a good push and will be the champ by the endof next year.. But seriously? Theyre going to make him like John fucking Cena!? Ugh! I hate WWE sometimes. Like really? Aint nobody want another John Cena. Yes, Romans a fan favorite and all. But seriously? As much as I hate to say it, I'll grow out of him if he's gunna be like Cena." I say as I go threw some WWE reports on my phone. Im reading one about The Shield members right now.

"Everyone will grow out of liking him if hes like Cena." My best friend, Avery, says to me as she sets her phone to the side of her and pays more attention to what I have to say.

I sigh. "Exactly. And they're saying Ambrose isnt a main event player? Are you fucking kidding me!? Hes one of the best people they have! He can cut a damn good promo and he can wrestle. Im not just saying that because hes like perfect. Im saying it as a wrestling geek. If they don't use him right. Then he isnt going to want to be in the company soon or a later." I say as I feel angee uprising in me.

"Hes kinda boring now. Its the same shit over and over with him. It gets old." Avery says, bluntly. Shes so blunt and honest. I love it. Thats one of the many reasons that she is my best friend.

I laugh, slightly. "Yes, but once he gets back he will have more to do. I hope. But his matches are damn good. Love him or hate him, he brings money in WWE's pockets."

Avery sighs. "He used to, when he was in The Shield, now people barely care, without the Rollins/Authority thing he would be facing Dolph ziggler and The Miz."

I glare at her. "At this rate, yea he would. But thats because WWE is stupid with how they use their wrestlers. Now, to address these AJ rumors. I dont get why people are saying so much shit about her. I mean seriously? Shes the best wwe has in the divas division. Shes the money maker. Not Nikki. Not Brie. Just AJ. Only AJ. Forever AJ. Yes, she may be ending terms with her contract within 18 months.. But still. Then what? The divas division will suck. It will go downhill. Since day one AJ said she wants to change the divas division. And she has and still is. But when she leaves, which will probably be within the next 2 years or less by the way everyones talking.. Hopefully the divas division will be good because I think she won't leave until its fixed." I say with a loud sigh afterwards.

"Yeah, if Paige cant hold them up for 2-3 months, then she cant after AJ actually leaves." Avery says as she hands me a bucket of ice cream. She loves me.

I grab my spoon and take a bite. "Exactly. Bring in the NXT divas. Give the division something good. Like AJ vs Bayley. AJ vs Sasha. Its about AJ. Shes the money maker. And if she wasn't needed… she would have been fired last year. But no, Vince knew that AJ was and is the savior to the division. And he will do everything in his power to keep her."

Avery takes the other bucket and eats her ice cream. "After the Paige mess, no diva is coming up until they're more than ready."

"Yes, but give them some more time and they'll be ready to go. They really need to fire paige tho. My gawd. Like send her to speech Therapy. She can't cut a damn promo! But she can wrestle and is really pretty. So I guess that's what wwe sees in her too." I say as I get my ice cream down on the coffee table and rub my temples. "I think its time I return to the WWE. They need me..."

* * *

**Note: Is she going to go back? **

**Does she have something against some of the people in the WWE?**

**Or is it just favoritism?**

**Review!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Are you sure this is even the right thing to do? I mean, do you really want to go back?" Avery asks me as I pack my bags, preparing for my flight tomorrow.

I stop what im doing and look at her. "If I wasnt sure, then I wouldnt be doing this. Anyways, are you going to come with me or are you staying back?" I say as I go back to folding my clothes and putting them in my suitcases.

Avery sighs. "Yeah, I'll come with."

"Then start packing."

* * *

The next morning, Avery and I wake up bright and fucking early and call a taxi. Our taxi arrives as we throw our bags in and go to the airport. We arive at the airport and figure out where we need to board the plane. I see a Starbucks restaurant a few feet away from us. That place like heaven on Earth.

"Avery, do you want anything from Starbucks?" I ask as I book it to Starbucks.

"No thanks, I'm good you classy white chick." Avery yells from behind.

I giggle and order myself a French Vanilla coffee. My favorite. I pay the clerk and walk back over to Avery. "I got Starbucks."

"Of course you did. You love Starbucks." Avery giggles as we hear that our plane has arrived. We board the plane and head out to wherever Raw is. I believe its in Orlando, Florida. But im not sure.

* * *

Our plane lands and we find our luggage. After finding all of our bags, we once again, find a taxi and throw out bags in it. The taxi driver drives us to the arena.

"That will be 10 dollars please." The driver says as he drops us off. I smile and pay him.

We take our luggage and all that out of the taxi and walk into the arena. We book it to Stephanie McMahon and Triple H's office without being seen by anyone. I knock on the door. We hear one of them say to come in, so we do. Stephanie looks up from what she is doing. She realizes who I am and jumps out of her seat. Triple H smiles too.

"Oh my God, Skylar! How have you been?" Stephanie says as she embraces me in a hug.

I giggle. "Im good. Thanks."

Triple H shakes my hand. "Haven't seen you in a while. What are you here for?" He says, getting straite to the point. Thats what I like about him.

"I'd like my job back. I want to manage Raw again. I mean, lets face it. When I left a year and a half ago after being general manager for 3 years, your show went downhill. You need me. Plus, then that means less worries for you. And, I brought my best friend, Avery Herron, with me so that she can be my assistant. Or she can do commentary. Shes s former actress and singer. You need her talent too." I say as I plop down on one of the chairs and look at Stephanie and Triple H.

Stephanie and Triple H look at each other and smile. They both turn back to us. "Youre both hired. Skylar, you get to be Raws general manager starting tonight. And Avery, you can be her assistant. Welcome to the WWE, Avery. And welcome back, Skylar." Stephanie says.

Avery and I high five. "Thank you Steph, and thank you too, Triple H." We say in unison.

"Youre both very welcome. Anyways, we will announce you as General Manager tonight on Raw. Would you like me to show you where your office will be?" Stephanie says.

"That would be great."

* * *

"So, this is your guys office, let me know if you need guys anything." Stephanie says as she walks out of Avery and mines office.

"Oh my goodness, this is so cool." Avery says as she sits down on one of the two office chairs. "It gives you a massage."

I get all excited and sit down on the other office chair. Sure enough. It gives you a massage. "Oh my God. This is perfect. Where has this been all my life. I never had this before when I managed Raw awhile back ago."

"Who knows, but at least its here now." Avery says.

I giggle turn on the TV and see that Raw has started. Stephanie and Triple H are out there. Avery and I get up and walk to the gorilla as we listen to what they have to say on the TVs that they have in the hallways.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Stephanie says as the crowd errupts in cheers. "We have a surprise for you all tonight. A year and a half ago, one of our finest General Mangers left the WWE to pursue new things. Well guess what? Shes back! Please welcome, Skylar Kahn and her new assistant, Avery Herron!" Stephanie shouts into the microphone with the excitement of a 4 year old when they get their new favorite toy. Steph loves me.

Avery and I walk out to the ring and enter it. The crowd is just a yelling and screaming. I was always a fan favorite for being a manager.

I grab a mic. "Im back!" I say as the crowd errupts in cheers again. "Im back for one reason only though, and thats to make WWE actually good. After sitting at home for over a year and wanting to shoot my brains out because of how terrible things were going down here without me…I decided to come back to book better matches, to use the wrestlers and divas better, to make this a better place. And of course, I cant do all of that alone, so I brought my best friend with me. Everyone, meet the hit pop sensation, Avery Herron. A lot of you may know her from guest staring on shows like, How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory. But im sure most of you would mainly know her from her singing career. Shes my best friend. Just making that known." I say as I look over anx smile at Avery.

"Hi everyone. Ill be the quiet one in this company. Haha. Just kidding. Im loud and like to make history happen. So beware." Avery says as the crowd seems confused. I try hard not to laugh.

"Anyways, lets get on with the show. The first match of the night will be for the Intercontinental Champion. Introducing first, from Dublin Ireland, Sheamus!" I say as Sheamus enters the ring and gives me a hug. He whispers that he has missed me. I smile. Hes always been so nice to me.

"And his opponent, from Cleveland Ohio, The Miz!" I say as The Miz comes out to his Hollywood themes entrance music. He smiles at me and I grin. Avery and I leave and go backstage...

* * *

**Note: Skylar and Every made their debute!**

**What do you think will happen as the night goes on?**

**Follow and favorite!**

**Review!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Boom! Another chapter!(:**

* * *

Chapter 3-

We get backstage and I see a bunch of people waiting. John Cena walks up to Avery and I. He wraps me in a hug.

"I missed you, Skylar. WWE isnt the same without you." John says. Nikki walks up to us too.

"Skylar! I missed you!" She says as she grabs me from John and hugs me to death. "Im so happy youre back."

"I missed you both too." I say towards Nikki and John.

Brie and Daniel walk up to us. "Hey, Skylar! Glad to see youre back!" Brie and Daniel say in unison.

"Great to be back. Do you guys always talk in unison?" I giggle.

"Only sometimes." Brie smiles.

Avery coughs from behind me. I turn to her.

"Guys, meet Avery." I say.

John walks up to her and tries to hug her, but she backs away.

"I dont want to be touched." Avery says. "Sorry, I just don't like affection and all of that."

John smiles. "I understand." He says. "But at least shake my hand."

Avery shakes John's hand. Then Daniels. Then Brie's.

I sigh. Avery is so protective of herself. I hate how she doesnt let anyone in, but me and some of her family. Hopefully she grows out of it because the WWE is like family. Theyre so sweet, caring, and passionate about what they do. I love it.

"Well, I suppose Avery and I should go. Have a show to run. See ya guys later!" I say as Avery and I continue walking around. We see that The Miz won his match. Good for him.

* * *

We go to our office and sit down at our desks. We watch a match between Dolph Ziggler and Fandango. Then another match between Paige and Natalya. AJ did commentary for that match. Later on we see Roman Reigns go out and cut a promo on Seth Rollins. Seth comes out to the ring too and talks a buncha shit.

"Who do you think you are, Reigns? You have no part in my feud with Dean Ambrose. This has nothing to do with you." Seth says.

Roman does that adorable half smirk. "Really, Rollins? If I remember correctly, I was a part of The Shield at one point. And I do remember saying that Dean is like a brother to me. And brothers always stick up for each other even if we dont ask for help. I would do the same for you, but were not brothers anymore according to you. Now that youre a little lap dog for the authority..how about you go ask for a match between you and I? Or what? Are you too afraid of losing to me?" Roman says.

I turn to Avery. "I will be right back." I say as I stand up and run out to the ring. I grab a mic and stand in between Roman and Seth.

"Guys, stop. Just take a deep breath and calm down." I say. Seth gives me a cold stare. "Rollins, dont look at me like that. You know damn well that I can take that damn briefcase away from you if I wanted to." Seth looks away from me. "Thats what I thought." I say. "Anyways, how about we have ourselves a match? Roman Reigns verses Seth Rollins for the main event."

Seth gets mad and throws a tantrum. I try not to laugh.

"Im not finished. I never said what type of match." I say. Seth stops his tantrum and looks at me.

"What type of match?" Seth asks.

I smile an evil smile. "Were going to put your briefcase on the line. Seth, if you lose, your briefcase will be destroyed and you will not have a gaurenteed title shot and you will no longer be under The Authority's wing. Roman, if you lose, then you're fired. Good luck boys. A lot is on the line." I say.

Seth throws a tantrum even worse than before. I turn to Roman who is just a smiling. His smile is adorable. It makes my heart melt. Clearly he isnt nervous about the match. I leave the ring and go backstage again. As I walk back to my office, I feel someone grab my arm and spin me around. I see that its Roman.

"May I help you?" I ask.

Roman smiles. There I go again. His smile is just so perfect. "I just wanted to say thank you for the match. Ive been waiting to get my hands on him for awhile now, but nobody would let me have the match. So thank you." He says. Wow. He has maners. How polite. Clearly he was raised well.

I smile. "Youre welcome. Glad I could help.". I say.

Roman gives me that half smirk. Can he not? Oh my God. Its seriously the most heartwarming smirk ever. "Anyway, I think this is our first time meeting. Im Roman Reigns." He says as he shakes my hand.

"Im Skylar Kahn. Nice to meet you. Ive seen your work on TV. I had left the company shortly before you, Dean, and Seth debuted. Ive been keeping up with wrestling and all that since I left." I say.

"Well thats good. Ive seen a bit of clips from when you were running Raw before. I have to say, I have a feeling that the WWE will be better with you and Avery around now." Roman says. "Even if I do get fired…" He adds under his breath.

I feel really bad now. I shouldnt have said that I would fire him if he loses. I wouldnt be able to fire him. "I shouldnt have added that stipulation..." I say under my breath.

Roman looks down at me. Yeah, I'm only 5'4. Dont judge me. Im short. "Babygirl, everything will be fine." He says. "Whatever happens, happens. And it happens for a reason."

He called me babygirl. Roman Reigns called me babygirl. Take me now! I sigh. "You should go and get ready for your match. Its up next." I say as I pat his arm and walk back to my office. I walk in and sit down in my chair.

Avery turns to me. "Whats wrong?" She asks.

"How did you know something was wrong?" I ask her.

"Youre my best friend. I know when you're upset. Now spill." Avery says.

"I may have just fucked up Romans career." I say. "I shouldnt have said that I would fire him if he loses."

"Well, how about we watch the match and see what happens?" Avery suggests.

I nod my head in agreement. "Okay..." I say as I turn on the TV and we watch the match.

Seth has the upperhand on Roman for the first few minutes of the match. Then Roman has the upperhand. They go back and forth until Roman spears Seth and goes for the pin. He wins.

I jump up and squeal. "I dont have to fire him! Thank God!" I say. "I'll be right back."

I run out to the ring and grab a mic. "Great job, Roman. You get to keep your job." I say to him. I turn to Seth, who is laying in the middle of the ring. "Well, Rollins, since you lost…you know what that means." I say as I grab his briefcase and hand it over to Roman. "Roman, would you like to do the honors?"

Roman grabs a mic. "As much as I would like to, I know someone else who would just love to rip it to shreds. So, whenever Dean Ambrose comes back, I'll let him do the honors. Until then, I'll hold onto it." He says.

I shrug. "Works for me." I say.

Raw finishes off with Roman Reigns celebrating his win. I go backstage and straite to my office. I walk in and see Avery on her phone.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask.

"I am looking at Twitter. Many people are talking about you and Roman. They are saying that you guys seem a little flirty and some are saying that you are the worst general mansger ever for making that match. Apparently you messed with their feels because they thought Roman would be fired and that Seth would cheat to win." Avery says as she looks up at me.

I laugh. "Beggers cant be chosers…"

* * *

**Ohh! Do you think Skylar likes Roman? **

**Does she hate Seth? **

**What will Dean do the briefcase when he returns?**

**Review!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: So, I got a review on my story by Guest. And since you didnt have any other name for Fanfiction so I could PM you, I will address it on here since you said you keep track of this story, which is much appreciated. Anyways…**

**Your review: Only sibling? Does that mean she's her own sibling? Talk about a lonely girl. Also please stop typing like you're chatting with people. This is the internet but the ' is not something to leave out. Not much of a fan of Mary Sues. Two random people come back to save WWE? Why not use real people to do that? Vickie and I don't know Teddy Long or something. Oh wait they can't fall in love with Dean Ambrose. Yeah I'm on to this story. **

**Okay, 1. Only sibling means she has no other siblings. 2. Sorry, but this story is written on my phone and not my laptop like my other stories are. So, sorry about my phone not automatically adding the apostrophes. 3. Yes, two random people. Its a story. Its how I, the writter, wanted it. 4. I dont want Vickie or Teddy long as a main character. Like..I dont feel like anyone would want to read it. And I write Shield fanfic..Sometimes others too.. So spoiler alert, its another Shield fanfic. I mean, the characters in the top of the page that you put in the box when making the story clearly says Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins. But okay.**

**So there is your clarification. Im not trying be mean about it. No, not at all. Im just clarifying it up for you. Now onto the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 4-

Smackdown...

Avery and I arrive at the arena for Smackdown. We don't have to be here, but we feel like we should because theres nothing to do at home, and we have people to see here. Well I do. Avery doesnt. She isnt a people person. She woukd rather eat, sleep, and watch TV. Shes weird. I spot Roman sitting on a crate, playing on his phone.

"Im going to go and talk to Roman. Want to come?" I ask.

Avery shakes her head. "No thank you, I'm going to go into our office, turn on my laptop, and watch Doctor Who videos." She says.

"Okay, have fun," I say as I walk up to Roman. "Hey, Mr. Reigns."

Roman looks up and smiles once he realizes its me. "Hey, Skylar." He says. Oh gosh. The way he says my name. Its perfect.

I sit down on the crate next to him. "Whats up?" I ask.

"On Twitter. I see that a lot of people are shipping us. And I also see that a lot of people are hating you as general manager." Roman says as he shows me some of the tweets.

1. WWERomanReigns should have bitched SkylarWWE out for putting him in that match.

2. SkylarWWE and WWERomanReigns should date. #PowerCouple

3. Someone lock SkylarWWE and WWERomanReigns in a closet and don't let them out until shes pregnant with his kid.

I read the tweets and laugh. "Wow, people are so strange sometimes." I say as I unlock my phone and put my camera on. "Lets take a picture and I'll put it on Twitter. We can see what the fans have to say about that."

"Works for me." Roman says as he leans over and smiles while I smile and take the picture.

I go onto Twitter and upload the picture with the caption: Aint we cute WWERomanReigns. #Besties

Roman's phone goes off, alerting him about the tweet. "Ha. Nice caption, Skylar. I have the perfect response for your tweet. Hang on." He says.

My phone goes off and I see that Roman retweeted it. Then I see that he posted a new tweet with the same picture I used but with the caption: We are cute. Let's go on a date sometime. ;) SkylarWWE

I retweet it and then look up at him. He is just a smiling. "You want to go on a date with me?" I ask. I must be dreaming.

Roman blushes. "I mean, if you dont want to, thats fine. I was just curious." He says, nervously.

"I'd love to. When?" I say.

"How about after Smackdown? Nikki, John, Brie, and Daniel are going too. They invited me with. They said to bring a date. And I think you would make a perfect date." Roman says. I can tell he is still nervous. Its adorable.

"Id love to. I'll tell Avery that she gets the hotel room to herself for a little while then." I say.

"She can come too, ya know. She just needs to find a date. Or she can come without a date. Her choice." Roman says.

I stand up. "I'll go ask. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I gotta go prepare for my match tonight. I'll see you later, babygirl." Roman says as he stands up and winks at me as he walks away.

I get all excited and anxious as I walk to my office. I walk in and see Avery on her laptop, of course. "Hey, Avery, were going on a date tonight. Im going with Roman. Nikki is going with John. And Brie is going with Daniel. You can either find a date or go alone." I say as I sit down and unlock my phone.

Avery looks up from her laptop. "I'll go alone. Or can my date be my phone? I'll put a picture of Matt Smith from Doctor Who on my phone and set it across from me. He can be my date." Avery says seriously.

I look over at her and laugh. "Umm, I guess that works too."

"That is does." Avery says as she continues playing on her laptop.

…

After Smackdown, Roman comes to Avery and mines office and we leave with him. We pile into his rental car and he drives us to the restaurant where all our friends are at. We get out of the car and enter the fancy restaurant and see everyone sitting at a big table.. Enough for 8..although there are only 7 of us. I sit next to Roman. Avery sits next to me. And across from us, Nikki and John are by each other with Brie and Daniel next to them.

We order our food and drinks. Avery and I ordered a chicken pasta to share with an iced tea. Roman, Daniel, and John each ordered a steak with potatoes and some water to drink. Nikki and Brie each ordered a chicken salad with wine to drink. We get our food and start talking.

"So, Avery, tell us about yourself." John says.

Avery looks up from her share of the food. "About me? Oh, um…I am a former actress and singer. I love Tumblr and Twitter. I hate most people. I am single, happily single. I dont want to date anyone. I find most people annoying and I want to cut most peoples heads off. I love Doctor Who. Basically, TV and social media are my life. I ship a lot of people together. Especially when it comes to Doctor Who stuff. With all my ships and TV shows, I dont have time for dating. Um, lets see. I love to wear black clothes. I feel like dark clothing expresses me and my soul. I also don't want kids or marriage. There is no time for them when I have all my shows and ships." Avery says as everyone goes quiet and doesnt lnkw what to say.

John clears his throat. "Umm, thats very nice." He says as he looks back down at his food and continues eating.

Avery laughs. "Im not a normal person. Im my own person. My own breed. Its pretty scary sometimes. But thats okay. I like it that way." She says as she shrugs and continues eating.

Nikki looks at her in fear. "Are you even human?" She asks in horror.

Avery smiles as she turns her head over to Nikki. "No, I dont think so. I think I was born a demon…but that doesnt bug me any." She says.

Nikki looks confused, but decides not to push the subject. "Anyways, how did you guys become friends?" She asks.

I sit up in my chair. "Well, a few years ago, I was being abused by my former boyfriend. He got mad at me a lot and it was just terrible. Anyway, my former boyfriend and I were walking the streets one night when he got randomly pissed and pinned me against the wall of some building. Just as soon as he was going to hit me, we heard a loud yell and next thing I know, my former boyfriend was dropped to the ground. I looked over to my side and saw that Avery had a lead pipe in her hand and had beat him with it. We have been friends ever since." I say as everyone but Avery looks at me in shock.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at kicking someones ass. That jerk was a dick. And I didnt aprove. People shouldnt mess with me. I may be short, but I can kick ass." Avery says, bluntly.

Daniel clears his throat. "Well damn…"

I shrug. "Yeah.." I sigh.

Roman stands up and walks out of the restaurant. I look at the others.

"Why did he just walk out?" I ask, confused.

Brie shrugs. "I dont know. Maybe you should go after him." She suggests.

I stand up and chase after Roman. I see that hes standing against the building. I walk up to him.

"Roman…why did you just walk out like that? Did I do something wrong? Im sorry if I did. Im not sure if it was even my fault. Um..I dont think I said anything offensive. I-" I ramble until Roman puts his finger against my mouth, making me shut up.

"Hush, babygirl, you didnt do anything wrong." Roman says as he moves his hand away from my mouth. "I just got a little pissed off at your story. I hate when guys abuse women. Its so disrespectful. I could never bring myself to hit a women. Ever. When did that happen?"

I look away, suddenly feeling really insecure. "A few years ago...but im fine now. It doesnt bug me much. I mean, yeah, he lives in the same city as I do...but I dont know. I just try and forget about it. I know that one day, I will see him on the streets...and that scares me. But its just life I guess." I say as I look back at Roman.

"Well, if he ever lays a finger on you again, you come to me, alright?" Roman says.

"Alright…lets go back inside before the rest of our food gets cold..."

* * *

**Note: Ahh! So we finally got an inside look on how Avery and Skylar became friends.**

**Kinda tragic, right?**

**How about Averys personality? Aint she a doll?**

**Also, isnt it adorble how Roman is so protective of Skylar?**

**Review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Oui. Another review of practical hate. Oh well. Beggers cant be choosers? Right? :)**

* * *

Chapter 5-

Its Wednesday night, which means Avery and I are at home. Last night was so much fun. By the end of dinner, we all got really close. And thankfully, they like Avery. I mean, who doesn't like Avery? Shes the best. Well, as long as shes in a good mood.

I grab a blanket from my bedroom and walk into Averys room. Avery is wrapped up in her blanket, watching Netflix, and eating cookies. "Hey, Avery, whatcha watching?" I ask as I lay down next to her on her bed.

"Im watching Doctor Who." Avery says. "Danny Pink pisses me off. I can't stand him."

I giggle. "Isnt he going to like be gone by the end of this season?" I ask.

"Yes. Thank God." Avery says. "Now shush, I'm tryna watch this."

I take my blanket and leave her bedroom. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. I turn on the TV and watch a little bit of Party Down South until my phone goes off saying that I have a new text message. I unlock my phone and see that its from Roman.

Text convo:

Roman- Hey.

Me- Hey, whats up?

Roman- Nothing much. I just need to ask you something.

Me- Ask away.

Roman- Where do you live?

Me- Las Vegas, Nevada.

Roman- I know that. I mean whats your address?

Me- *gives address*

Roman- Thank you.

Me- Why did you want to know my address?

I wait for a reply for about 10 minutes until I hear a knock on the door. "I got it!" I yell as I get up and walk to the door. I open it and see Roman standing there. I smile and let him in. We walk into my living room and sit down together on the couch.

I turn to Roman. "What are you doing in Las Vegas? I thought you went back home to Pensacola, Florida?" I ask.

"I wanted to come and see you." Roman simply says.

"I see why you wanted my address." I say, followed by a small laugh. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks. Im good." He says.

I suddenly feel really awkward. Im not too sure what to even say. We have only had small talks. So this is kinda different. Thankfully, Avery walks into the room.

"Hey, Roman, whats up?" She asks.

Roman turns his attention over to her. "I came to see you guys. I didnt want to sit at home all lonely for a few days, so I decided to come here. I can leave if I'm disturbing anything." He says kind of nervously.

Avery laughs. "Stop getting so nervous. You can stay here. We have 3 bedrooms anyway. As long as you dont touch my laptop, were good." She says as she sits down on the chair across from us. "Plus, I think Skylar needs the company. I want to watch my Doctor Who without being disturbed by her boredom. So have fun. And I dont mean fun as in sex. I dont want any devil spawns in this house. I hate kids."

Roman laughs. "You are a strange one, Avery. Go back to your room and fangirl over your shows and OTPs. I'll hang with Skylar." He says.

Avery jumps up and smiles. She turns to me. "Dont fuck up with this one, I aprove of him. He gives me permission to watch my shows and fangirl. Hmm, if he treats me like he treats you, I might start to like him too." She says with a laugh as she walks back into her room. She peeks her head back into the living room. "Just kidding. I am not dating anybody. And I only like you as a friend, Roman. Plus, I'm not going to ruin my best friends happiness." She adds as she quickly turns around and goes to her bedroom.

I feel my face turn into 50 shades of red. "Well thanks, Avery. Now he knows I like him. Fuck..." I think in my head.

Roman turns his attention towards me. He laughs. "Why is your face so red?" He teases. "Someone like me?"

I get up and run into Averys room and jump on her. I grab one of her many pillows and hit her with it. "Thanks for telling him that I like him, you bitch." I say with a laugh as I get off of her. "How did you know I liked him?"

"You made it beyond obvious on Raw when you freaked out about the match. Plus, you were eyeing him up last night at the restaurant. Now go give him your attention before he gets creeped out and leaves." She says as she points towards the doorway where Roman is standing there trying so hard not to laugh.

I get up and push him towards the living room. We sit down on the couch again and I face towards him. "Yup, I like you." I simply say.

Roman smiles that adorable smile of his. "I know you do, and I like you too." He says while kinda blushing.

Oh gosh. This isnt happening. Did he just say that he likes me? Pinch me, I must be dreaming. I move closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. "So now what?" I ask.

Roman looks down at me with his grey eyes staring into my dark blue eyes. "Do you want to go out with me?" He asks.

I smile. "Yeah, I would love to." I whisper as I suddenly feel really sleepy.

Roman smiles. "Great, because that would have sucked if you said no." He says.

"Mhmm." I mumble.

"Someone getting sleepy?" Roman asks. Well, it was more like a statement than anything.

I nod my head yes as I drift off to sleep...

* * *

**Note: Awh, how cute of Roman to surpirse them.**

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Okay, Guest, I'm sorry you dont like how I write my story. I'm sorry I don't use apostrophes. I don't think it bugs anyone else. This story is just for entertainment. I'm sorry, okay? I understand that you are just trying to help me become a better writter. How about you make an account and PM me and we can discuss this? Maybe you can help with proof reading and all that. Thank you.**

**Side Note: OMG! ChelleLew, a huge thank you goes out to you! You left me the first actual nice review. You don't even know how grateful and happy I am for that. Huge fan of you work by the way. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6-

I wake up the next morning next to Roman on my bed. I don't recall getting into bed. I remember falling asleep on the couch though. Maybe Roman carried me into bed. I reposition myself on the bed as I notice that Roman is awake. He flutters his eyes open.

"Good morning, beautiful." Roman smiles as he stretches.

I smile. "Mornin, babe." I say as I stand up and stretch. "Want to come help me prepare breakfast?"

Roman stands up and walks up to me, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other pulling my neck towards him. He leans down and kisses me. _Oh the butterflies in my tummy._ _I'm love struck._ Our lips move in sync as he traces his tongue against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smile as we have an intense makeout session. I pull away.

"As much as I would love to continue, my stomach is going to growl any second now. Let's go see if Avery is awake and make breakfast. I'll get ornery if I don't get any food in me within the next hour." I say as I grab Romans hand and make him follow me.

* * *

Later that day…

It's 4 in the afternoon and we are all bored as fuck. Avery is literally staring at the wall. Roman is on his phone texting someone. And then there's me who is sitting upside down on the couch. Nobody said I was normal.

Roman clears his throat, getting Avery and I's attention. I look over at him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Can I have a friend come over? He wants to meet you guys." Roman says.

I giggle. "Of course you can." I say.

Avery tries not to laugh. "You sounded like a little kid asking for a friend to come over, how cute." She says. "He can come over, as long as he doesn't touch my laptop. Nobody is aloud to touch my laptop except me. Occasionally Skylar."

Roman only laughs as he continues texting.

Avery gets up and comes and sits upside down next to me on the couch. "I don't want you looking all weird alone." She says.

I look at her. "I do not look weird. Your face looks weird." I say as she gasps.

"You bitch." Is all Avery can say as she goes into a fit of laughter.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings and Roman stands up. "I got it." He says as he leaves the living room and answers the door. A few seconds later, Roman walks back in with another guy by his side. "Ladies, meet Dean Ambrose."

I do a flip off the couch, landing on my feet of course. I walk up to him and shake his hand. "I'm Skylar Kahn. Your new boss. I've seen your work. I gotta say, you're a damn good wrestler and have magnificent mic skills. I used to manage the WWE, but left shortly before you guys debuted. I have been keeping up with the WWE since I left there. So yeah, it's nice to finally meet you. Aren't you filming a movie?" I say all at once.

Dean chuckles. "Well hi there, I'm Dean Ambrose, but clearly you already know that. And yes, I already know you're the boss. Roman texted me about that. And yes, I was filming a movie. I finished up last night. So I am back in Las Vegas. I live here, ya know?" He says.

"Yup, well aware." I say as I walk over to the smaller couch and sit down. Roman comes and sits with me. He wraps his arm around me as I lay my head on his chest.

Dean goes and sits on the bigger couch that Avery is sitting on, but on the far other side than her. "You must be Avery?" Dean questions.

Avery looks over at him with a glare. "Yes, I'm Avery. Nice to meet you, asshole." She says in a bitchy tone.

Dean throws his hands up in surrender. "I was just asking! No need to get your panties all tied up in a bunch!"He says as he scoots even further away from her; if that was even possible considering he was already on the far opposite side of the couch than her.

Avery glares at him. "Asshole..." She murmurs under her breath.

"Heard that!" Dean says.

I look over at Roman. "Babe, maybe we should go into my bedroom and give them some alone time. They could use it." I say as I stand up, grab his hand, and drag him with me into the bedroom as I see Avery giving me a death glare. I only smile as I walk into the bedroom with Roman…

* * *

*Averys POV*

_Did Skylar really just leave me alone with Dean? Could she not see that I want to stab him and feed him to a pack of wolves?_ I think in my head as I turn and look over at Dean who is already looking at me. "Take a picture, it will last longer, asshole." I ask in the most bitchyest tone possible.

"Well if you insist." Dean says as he whips out his phone and takes a picture of me.

I gasp. "Delete it!" I yell as I lunge at him and try and get his phone out of his hands. We literally play tug of war with it until his phone flies across the room. I jump off of him and leap for it. I grab it just as he comes and attacks me on the floor. We wrestle over it until I flip him over and sit on his lower stomach. "Give me the phone." I say as I move a little bit so that I can try and get it.

"Oh yes, move like that again." Dean says seductively.

I feel him start to get a little too happy. I jump off of him. "Eww! Dean! That's nasty." I almost yell.

Dean stands up. "Sorry, but you're hot. I'm a guy. What do you expect?" He says.

"I am not a temperate. So don't call me hot." I say in a serious tone.

"Sorry." Dean mumbles. "Here's my phone. You can delete it if you want." He adds as he hands me his phone. I grab it and run into the kitchen with it. I go to unlock it but I realize that he has a security lock on it. Dammit.

Dean walks into the kitchen, laughing. "I have a lock on my phone as you can see." He says as he walks up and stands freakishly close to me.

I try and back up, but fail due to the fridge being the only thing behind me. G_reat, I'm trapped between a fridge and Dean Ambrose. Just my luck._ I try and push him away, but he's much stronger than I am. _This is great. Not._ He laughs as he presses his body against me. I get really uncomfortable. I try pushing him away from me again, but still fail miserably.

"Dean, please back away from me. I'm feeling really uncomfortable right now." I say as I keep trying to get away from him.

Dean moves closer and puts his mouth by my ear. "But sweetheart, I know you want me." He whispers, sending shivers down my back.

"No, I don't. Now back away." I say as I feel myself start to panic.

Dean finally backs up and stares at me. "Don't you want attention?" Dean asks, confused.

"I have learned to fend for myself, actually. I have never really got attention from guys much. Most guy, hell, all guys are complete douchebags to me. And I have seen Skylar get hurt, destroyed, and abused by guys. I just don't want that to happen to me." I confess.

Dean sighs. "Well, just so you know, not all guys are the same." He says.

And with that, he was out of the house in seconds…

* * *

**Note: Well damn! We finally got to see more of Avery's true colors.**

**Is she just SHIELDing her heart? (See what I did there?) *winks***

**Do you think Dean is mad at Avery?**

**Review!(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note 1: Huge thank you to ChelleLew for being so amazing and giving great reviews to this story. This is one of the reviews I got from her: **

**To the pain in the ass "Guest Reviewer":**

**You obviously haven't had the time nor the inclination to sign up for the website. As an author, that means FKP101 has no way to respond to your criticism of her work. As a fellow author, I know just how much time, energy, and heart it takes to write the stories that we choose to share with you, the readers. How much it means to read the reviews. To read something like you continually write cuts deep. It is not meant to be helpful, only hurtful. For future reference, if you have suggestions you would like to make to help an author improve, sign up for the site and PM the author. It is the respectful and polite thing to do. Otherwise, keep your trap shut and stop reading things that that bother you so much. It is your choice to read. So stop. **

**Now after reading this review, all I have to say is: I couldn't agree more. This is so true. This can't get any more true.**

**Note 2: I start school tomorrow. FML. So I might have to start updating every other day instead of everyday. I will have homework and all that…so updating will be a bit harder to do. I hope you guys understand. Thank you.**

**Now onto the story…**

* * *

Chapter 7-

Monday…

Raw has already started with Triple H and Stephanie talking about the new WWE Championship belt. It has a new design. Yeah, I find it stupid…but whatever floats their boat I guess.

I see Avery getting kind of antsy in her seat. I turn to her. "You okay over there?" I ask.

"No! Ever since last week, Dean is on my mind! It's driving me insane!" Avery almost yells. "I'm afraid of seeing him around the hallways…"

I sigh. "You can't hide yourself from him forever. We work in the same company. You are gaurenteed to see him around." I say.

"I know…and it sucks. He's such an ass." Avery grunts.

I look at her like she is crazy, I mean, she is crazy…but you know what I mean. "Okay, two seconds ago you said he's always on your mind. Now you are saying that he is an ass. You confuse me, child." I say as I grab some papers on my desk and go through them.

"I know…" Is all Avery can say as she opens her laptop and writes down some new storyline ideas the board has been wanting.

* * *

An hour later, both Avery and I's attention turns to the TV screen. We see Roman Reigns getting ambushed by The Wyatt Family.

"Nooo! Not my baby!" I nearly yell as I throw down the papers I had in my hand. "This isn't happening! This isn't part of the script!"

"Calm down, Skylar. Just shut up and watch." Avery says, trying to calm me down.

We see none other than Dean Ambrose run out to the ring, trying to help his fellow brother out. This is basically his return debut. Bless his soul for helping out Roman.

"Dean is back!" Avery screams. "This is so awesome, yet I still want to stab him."

"You are so bipolar." I laugh.

We now see Roman and Dean both getting beat up by The Wyatt Family. This is terrible. I feel so bad. Next thing we know, SETH ROLLINS runs out and helps too.

"What the hell!" Avery and I yell in unison.

Seth takes out Bray while Roman and Dean get up and take out the others. They clear the ring and Seth grabs a mic.

"Guys, I am so sorry for selling out. I made a huge mistake. I let Triple H get in my head. I let them all get inside my head. It was the worst mistake of my career. I am so stupid for betraying you both. We all make mistakes, I just hope you both can forgive me. After all, we are brothers, and brothers always have each others back." Seth says as he puts his fist out and hopes that the others will join him.

Roman takes the mic from Seth. "You are forgiven by me. But I don't know how Dean feels. But I forgive you, we are brothers forever." Roman says as he connects his fist with Seth.

Dean grabs the mic from Roman. "Seth, you betrayed us. You hurt us. You abandoned us. You sold out. You messed up so bad, but I know deep down inside my sick, twisted soul…that is, if I even have one. I dunno, it's a pretty dark place in there...I know you are sorry. Once a brother, always a brother." Dean says as he drops the mic and connects his fist with the others.

"That was fucking awesome!" I scream. "Totally unplanned, but so fucking awesome."

Avery smiles. "Deans speech was good. Great. Amazing. Perfect. This is just so fucking awesome. Believe that." She says, astonished by what we just saw a few moments ago.

Next thing we know, all three Shield members are in our office. They sit down on the chairs in front of Avery and I's desk.

"How was that for a redebute?" Dean asks as he fist bumps Roman and Seth.

"Fucking awesome. Thanks again, man." Roman says to Dean. "And you too, Seth."

Dean and Seth nod.

I clear my throat. "So, guys, what did you need?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see you." Roman says as he stands up and walks over to me. I stand up and we kiss.

Seth makes gagging noises and Avery just looks away. Dean just stares and watches in amusement.

"Dean, why the hell are you watching Roman and I make out for?" I ask, weirded out.

"Why not? You guys are cute together. And plus, I like watching you guys be all cute together. Makes me jealous though." Dean says as he turns and winks at Avery.

"Fuck you, Ambrose." Avery says.

"You would want to fuck me. I mean, who wouldn't want to fuck me? I'm a sexy man." Dean says as he winks again.

Avery glares at him. "Asshole."

Seth clears his throat. "As much as I would love to watch you all flirt around, I need to get a going. I am rooming with Antonio Cesaro and he wants to hit the road early. Nice meeting you, Skylar and Avery." Seth says as he walks out the door.

I watch as the door shuts and turn my attention back to Roman. "Who do you room with?" I ask as I hug him and bury my head into his chest.

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you about. I was wondering if you wanted to room with me tonight. Spend some quality time together. We can carpool there and everything. I want to see you more, you are my girlfriend after all." Roman says as he plays with a few strands of my hair.

I look up at him and smile. "I'd love to." I say as I turn to Avery. "Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. But no sex between you two. I don't want any devil spawns running around our house." Avery says. "I will find someone to catch a ride with. Or I will just drive myself. Go have fun."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Of course I am." Avery smiles. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl."

"You're my best friend, of course I am going to worry about you." I say.

"Just shut up. You are going to go with Roman. No questions asked. I'll pack up your papers and all that. Now go." Avery says as she stands up and grabs both Roman and mines arms and drags us into the hallway. "Have fun, and if you guys do end up having sex, use protection."

"Thank you, Avery." I smile as Roman and I walk away...

* * *

*Averys POV*

I walk back into the office and realize that Dean is still in there. "You can leave now, ya know?" I say as I start putting away the bundles of paper that Skylar and I have to do.

"Yeah, I know. But I have nothing to do. Seth and Roman left. I don't talk to many people here. Only a select few. Is it alright if I hang here for awhile?" Dean asks, somewhat nervously.

I sigh. "Yeah, you can. I'm just going to tidy things up a bit and head out for the next city." I say as I shut down my laptop and pack that up.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a chick shower and change though. I will be right back." Dean says as he lets himself out of the office.

* * *

By the time Dean came back, I had just finished up cleaning the office and gathering Skylar and mines stuff.

"Hey, I just finished cleaning up and stuff. I'm going to head out. I will see you in the next town, alright?" I say as I grab my total of 3 bags. One has my clothes and stuff like that. The second one is a smaller bag with my office stuff, and the third one is with Averys office stuff. So basically 1 suit case and 2 smaller bags. Nothing much. Avery has her suit case. We are light packers. We pack what we need and call it a great day.

Dean rubs his neck, nervously. "Umm, do you mind if I ride with you? Normally I ride with Roman…but-" Dean starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Sure." Is all I say as I walk out of the office, out of the building, and too the rental car with Dean by my side...

* * *

**Note: Ooh! Skylar is rooming with Roman. Avery and Dean are carpooling. And The Shield reunited! Can this get any better? **

**Hows the car ride going to go for Avery and Dean?**

**How about Skylar and Roman?**

**Review!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I found time to write another chapter. So here it is...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8-

*Averys POV*

It has been over an hour in this damn car with Dean. There is one more hour to go. None of us has said anything. I mean, I have no problem with that, but it is getting kind of boring. And with me, the driver, getting tired, this is getting really bad.

"Can we like talk about something? I will fall asleep driving if we don't." I say as Dean looks over at me.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to talk about?" Dean asks.

I sigh. "Um, I have no idea. What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"How about we walk about you? I want to know more about you." Dean says.

"I'm sure you already know a lot about me from Roman. Tell me about you, because I know nothing about you." I say.

"Okay, well, I am from Cincinnati, Ohio. I moved to Las Vegas a while back ago. I don't really have any family. I basically lived on the streets or with friends. My mom and dad were alcohics. They never wanted anything to do with me. They just cared about drugs and alcohol. I used wrestling as an escape from all my family issues. I never graduated because I wanted to persue wrestling instead. Eventually I got into WWE aftee going through many independent curcuits. I met Roman and Seth im FCW, which later became NXT. I like to think of Seth and Roman as my family though." Dean says.

I glance over at him and feel my eyes water. I pull over onto the side of the road. "Your family abandoned you?" I ask, shocked.

Dean sighs. "Yeah, but I'm over it. I have Roman and Seth now. They are like family."

I smile slightly and grab his hand and squeeze it gently as I turn the car back on and continue driving…

* * *

Meanwhile, Skylar and Roman have just arrived at their hotel room…

"Oh my God, Roman, look at the view!" I say as I look at the stars from the balcony of our hotel room. I feel Roman wrap his arms around my from behind.

"It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." Roman says as he turns me around and kisses me. "Nothing is as beautiful as you."

I blush. "Awh, what a suck up. Someone must want to get some tonight." I say as I place butterfly kisses all over his face.

"Only if you want to, babygirl. But I don't want to rush anything with you." He says as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"I hate being picked up…" I murmer.

"Why?" Roman asks, puzzled.

"Because it makes me feel like I am heavy." I say. "I have a low self esteem."

Roman carries me into our room and places me on the edge of the bed. He scrouches in front of me, but making sure we are eye level. "Skylar, you are not fat. Why do you think that?" He asks.

I start getting all squirmy and insecure again. "My ex…" Is all I can say before I feel my eyes starting to water. Ugh. I don't like crying.

Roman stands up and grabs my hands, making me stand up. He wraps me in a hug. "Babygirl, just forget all the mean things he said to you. Forget all the bad memories you had with him. Actually, forget everything about him. He isn't worth your tears. You are a beautiful, amazing, honest, caring, and great woman. I love you, Skylar. And I promise I will prove to you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I will prove to you that you are an woman to me. I love you." Roman says as he wipes my tears away and kisses me.

"Thank you, babe. I love you too." I say as I push him onto the bed. "Now I'm going to show you how much I love you." I add with an evil smirk.

Roman laughs. "Then I guess I am going to have to show you how beautiful you are to me and how much I love you." He says as he flips me over on the bed and rips off all my clothes...

* * *

*Averys POV*

Dean and I arive in town after another hour of driving. We got a chance to learn about each other. It was kind of nice. I mean, I still think he's an ass, but he can be sweet. That is, if he wants to be.

"Can we stop at Mcdonald's?" Dean asks. "I think they're the only place open and I am starving."

I giggle. "Sure. I could use some chicken nuggets." I say as I pull up to the drive threw and place our orders. We get our food at the next window and I drive us to the hotel we are staying at. We grab our bags from the back and grab our bags of food, then go check into our room.

As soon as we get to our room, we drop our bags and see that there is only one bed.

"We're sharing a bed. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. We both know that hotel couches are not the most comfortable thing to sleep on." Dean says as he takes his bag of food and lays on his side of the bed.

I shrug and follow him. There is no sense in arguing with him. We are both too tired to argue over stupid shit like that. I lay down next to him and eat some of my fries.

Dean turns on the TV and we watch a little bit of Full House. It's a good show. I finish my food and throw my trash away. I open my suit case and find a pair of pajamas to wear. I find my black tank top and black shorts that I like to wear to bed. I go into the bathroom and change, then walk back into the main part of the room. I see that Dean is almost going to fall asleep. I giggle and lay next to him. I turn off the TV and fall asleep shortly after Dean does.

Around 3 in the morning, I wake up to my phone going off. I see that its an unknown number. I answer anyway.

"Hello?" I say as sit up on the bed, trying to not wake Dean up.

"Is this Avery Herron?" The other person says.

"Yeah, why? Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Hunter Jones. Remember me?"…

* * *

**Note: Oh boy! Skylar and Roman have got it going on!**

**Who's Hunter Jones?**

**Is he a threat to Avery? Or is he a good guy?**

**Review!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

"What do you want?" I ask as I feel anger boiling inside me.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hook up again. I miss you." Hunter says.

"The fuck you do. You were a fucking stalker. You were so fucking creepy. You would creep from behind my house. Like it was so creepy. Who does that shit? I can never forget you for the shit you have done to me. You neglected my personal space. You were, and probably still are, a stalker." I say threw grinded teeth.

I see that Dean is awake. He sits up as soon as he sees that I am pissed off.

"Everything okay?" He asks as he rests his hand on my back.

I shake my head no and whisper for him to be quiet so that Hunter doesn't know that I am not alone.

"Oh, Avery, you must miss me though. I mean come on, we did have a few one night stands. And you were moaning my name. You liked it and so did I. I love you and you love me. Why don't we just go back to having our flirty moments?" Hunter says through the phone kind of loudly.

I realize that Dean is tense. Did he hear Hunter through the phone? I sigh and put my phone on speaker.

"Oh, is the guy that is with you right now getting tense? Tell him that you're with me now." Hunter says.

I get pissed. "How the hell do you know that I am with a guy right now?" I ask as I stand up and walk towards the window. I look through it. Nobody there.

"Just open your door. I dare you." Hunter says.

I stop dead in my tracks, suddenly feeling really scared. I turn to Dean who is looking VERY pissed.

"Fine, I will open the door." I say into my phone.

I walk up to the door and look over at Dean who is now hiding behind the wall. He nods his head. I open the door and bam! I get pinned to the wall by Hunter. I freeze.

Dean rips Hunter off of me and attacks Hunter. They brawl on the floor for awhile until security gets in the hotel room and pulls Dean off of Hunter. I turn and look at Dean, who has blood on his face. He also looks pissed off. I would walk up to him, but I am like frozen in place. I am too scared to move.

Finally, security controls Hunter and escorts him out and into a cop car. His ass is going to jail.

I look over at Dean who is by no means, calm. He walks into the bathroom and cleans himself up. Turns out, it was Hunters blood on his face, not Deans. Dean didn't get hurt.

I see Dean come out of the bathroom and look at me. I feel something going down my face. I wipe it and see that it's clear. Am I crying? I never cry. Dean walks up to me and wraps me in his arms. I break down.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now. He is going to jail." Dean says as he rubs my back with one of his hands.

I pull away from him. "No! I am not safe! This is the fifth time he has done this. He hasn't done this in over a year. I thought he was done playing these games! Ugh! I hate him!" I nearly yell. I start pacing the room until Dean grabs me and pins me against the wall.

"Stop it." Dean says. "Stop it right now. You are safe."

I go to say something but Dean stops me by placing a kiss on my lips. I would fight against it..but I kind of like it.

Dean pulls away with a smile on his face. "For someone who doesn't like affection, you are a damn good kisser." Dean chuckles.

I blush. "Fuck you, Ambrose." I giggle.

Dean picks me up and carries me over to the bed. He lays me down and then he lays down next to me.

"Let's catch some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Dean says.

I groan. "There is no way in hell that I am going to fall asleep now." I wine.

"Then shut up so that I can sleep. Watch some Doctor Who and be quiet." Dean says.

"But maybe I don't want to watch Doctor Who." I say.

Dean looks at me, confused. "Then what are you going to do?" He asks.

"What do you mean by that? Maybe **WE** are going to do something." I say seductively as I roll on top of him and sit on his lower stomach.

Dean smiles. "I like the sounds of that." He says as he licks his lips. "You're gunna be sore after this…"

* * *

_10am…_

I wake up to Dean getting off the bed. I groan. "What time is it?" I ask.

"10am." Dean says as he open up his suit case and grabs a new shirt. He takes his tank top that he was wearing off, and then turns his attention back to me. "Sorry if I woke you up by the way."

I stare at his fine chest. I snap out of it. "Oh...oh! It's fine! I uh, yeah. I needed to get up at this time anyway." I say awkwardly.

Dean laughs. "I know you're liking what you are seeing." He says as he puts his shirt on.

I blush. "No, I don't." I say.

Dean walks up to me and leans down to kiss me, but I turn away.

"Nope. Not kissing you again. Not having sex with you again. Not hugging you. And most importantly, not dating you." I say as I get up, grab my phone and my bags, and walk out of the hotel…

* * *

**Note: Well damn, who expected that of Hunter?**

**How about that intimacy between Avery and Dean?**

**What about that bipolar mood swing from Avery when she walked out?**

**Review!(: **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

*Skylars POV*

I wake up around 10am and see Roman is awake too. He's on his phone.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask as I sit up on the bed.

"On Twitter. Remember that picture we put up on Twitter?" Roman asks.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask.

"People are shipping us so hard right now. It's unreal." Roman says with a laugh. "And one person said that they think we should have kids because then they can marry our children so that they can be part of the family and be related to us. I have heard it all now."

I laugh. "Wow." I say as I grab my phone and see that I have a missed text from Avery.

It reads: _Hunter showed up last night at Dean and mines hotel room. Dean kicked his ass. Then soon later, Dean and I kissed and then had sex. Then this morning, I woke up and saw Dean without a shirt, then he tried to kiss me, and then I freaked out and said some pretty harsh shit, and now I am going to the arena early. I don't care that I will be 9 hours early. I will just work on writing scripts and shit. Ugh. How dare he kiss me and then try to kiss me the next day. He is a damn good kisser. But still! I am freaking the fuck out!_

I gasp and show Roman. He quickly calls Dean and tells him to come over.

I respond to Avery saying: _Chill out, you might just be falling in love with him is all. I hate to say it, but it does sound like you are in love with him. Don't be scared. I get that this is kind of new to you, but everything will be okay. And as for Hunter, how dare he show up here at the hotel. Thankfully Dean saved you. Dean couls have just let you handle it yourself, but no. He didn't. Dean likes you. Stop hiding in your shell. It's time you break out of it and try new things. Like dating. I got to go. Love you, sis._

I click send and realize that Dean is now in here. "Well hi there, Dean." I say as I giggle.

Dean sits down on the couch and sighs loudly. "I don't get it, guys. Why is she SHIELDing her heart? I get that Hunter was a dick to her. But still. I am trying to prove to her that not all guys are the same. I just don't get it." Dean says.

I sigh and go sit next to him. "Avery is a special breed of a person. She hates most people. She hates affection. She is a bitch. But she is the most lovable person ever. Deep down, she does have a heart. And I know she likes you. She is freaking out at the arena right now. She texted me saying that she said some pretty harsh things. What did she say?" I say.

"She said that she is not kissing me again. Not having sex with me again. Not hugging me. And most importantly, not dating me." Dean sighs.

I gasp. "Damn. Um...damn." Is all I can say. I hear my phone go off. I unlock it and see that I have another text from Avery.

It reads: _Fuck it. I know I fucked up. I know I like him. I am just scared. I am on my way to your hotel room. I came back. I will be there in a few seconds._

By the time I finish reading it, Avery knocks on the door. Roman gets up and lets her in. Avery walks in and sees Dean.

"Well fuck…" Avery sighs. She goes to turn around, but Roman picks her up and carries her over to Dean and sets her down in front of him. Dean stands up and looks Avery in the eye.

"Stop running from your fears. I know you like me. And I know that you know that I like you. So stop SHIELDing your heart, sweetcheeks." Dean says to her.

I get up and stand by Roman. "I think they're going to either kiss or she is going to slap him." I whisper to Roman.

"I am going to go with that they're going to kiss." Roman whispers back.

I look back over at the two stubborn people in the room. I see that Avery is thinking. Oh God.

Avery clears her throat. "I like you, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I like you and that scares the living shit out of me. I am so used to protecting myself and having such a high guard. But that is just how I am. There is nothing anyone can do to change that either. It is just how I am." Avery says.

"And I accept that." Dean says, quietly.

Avery signs. "Yeah, I am well aware. But do you, Dean, and do you, Skylar, accept this..." Avery starts to say, but stops.

I look over at Avery. "What do I have to accept?" I ask.

"And what do I have to accept?" Dean asks.

Avery sighs and feels tears coming into her eyes. "I got a call from the producers of Doctor Who. They know how much of a fan I am with the show…so they offered me a role in the show. I took the roll and am leaving in an hour to go to England. I already talked to Stephanie and Triple H. They let me off my contract. I am going no matter what you guys say. Skylar, I assume you out of all people will understand why I took the offer. Dean, I am sorry, but I need to do this." Avery says as she walks out the door and leaves the hotel to head out to the airport.

I look over at Dean who is in complete shock. I am in shock too. Roman looks confused.

"She did not just say that…" I say.

"She did not just do that…" Roman says.

"She did not just play me…" Dean says as he storms out of the room, going to God only knows where…

* * *

**Note: Well damn! That took a huge turn in events!**

**Do you think Avery is just running from her fears and SHIELDing her heart?**

**How upset do you think Dean is?**

**How do you guys think Skylar feels?**

**Does Dean actually have feelings for Avery?**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

A few weeks later…

Roman and I are at Romans house. Yep, I am in Penescola, Florida. Roman wanted me to come with him to see his house. He has a wonderful beach house here. It has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a huge living room, and a very nice patio in the back. The beach is like a mile away from here. I am in love with this place. I wish I lived here. It is the most beautiful place in the world. I have traveled the world with WWE and seen some amazing places, but this by far is my favorite place in the world. Not just because Roman is here, but because this place has some amazing scenery.

I haven't heard from Avery since she walked out and left. Neither has Dean. It kind of worries me on why she hasn't replied to me though. I am her best friend. Her and I always talk. I just don't get it. Maybe she is mad at me. I have no clue. But what I do know, is that Dean is a wreck. He is so moody and not himself. I feel so bad...

* * *

I feel my phone go off. It's Dean.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey, Skylar, can I come over? I flew out to Penescola and just got here. I got a cab and am on my way there. I can tell the driver to turn around if you guys don't want me there." Dean says. He sounds so stressed and nervous.

"Yeah, you can come over." I say.

"Great, see you in a bit." Dean says as he hangs up the phone.

I set my phone down and see that Roman is making some lunch. I walk up to him and hug him from behind. "Dean is in town. He is on his way over to talk. This must be serious is he has to talk to us in person." I say.

Roman turns around. "Dean is on his way here to talk? Oh damn." Roman says as he goes back to cooking.

I sigh as I hear the door bell. "I got it. You just continue making lunch." I say as I walk out of the kitchen and into the entry way. I open the door and let an exausted looking Dean in. I lead him into the living room and we sit down.

"What did you need to talk about?" I ask as we see Roman enter the living room with three plates of food. Roman made spaghetti with cheese on top. One of my favorites. I grab a plate from his hands and carry it into thr dining room, having Dean and Roman follow me. I sit down and take a bite. "Oh my God, this is delicious." I say as I close my eyes and savior this amazing taste of food.

Roman and Dean burst out laughing. I look at them and glare. "Don't judge me..." I say as I take another bite.

"Anyways, I came here to tell you guys that I am planning on taking time off of work and going to England. I need to find her. She is my one and only. That woman is so stubborn, annoying, and hot headed. And she's a pain in the ass, but she is my pain in the ass. I need her back in my life. I know this sounds so weird coming from a guy like me, but I really think that I need her." Dean says.

I almost choke on my food. "Are you feeling okay?" I ask.

Dean shakes his head. "No, I am not okay. I am in love with that chick. I swear I am. Every night all I think about is her, it has almost been a month since she left. I miss her. I need her. She is all I ever have wanted in a girl. A girl who is as stubborn as me. A girl who doesn't take shit from anyone. A girl who is just like her. She is the type of girl who I would want to spend the rest of my life with." Dean rants.

Roman slaps Dean from across the table. "What the hell is going on with you? You are Dean freaking Ambrose. You only hump them and dump them!" Roman says.

Dean laughs. "No. Not anymore. I haven't had sex since I last had sex with Avery. I am in love with that girl." Dean says as he finishes up his food. "And there is nothing that is going to change that."

I finish my food and look at Dean. "When are you flying out to England?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. Can I spend the night here tonight and catch a ride from one of you guys in the morning?" Dean asks.

"Of course." Roman says. "You are always welcome here. You are like family to me."

"And you are like family to me too." I say as I stand up and put my dishes in the sink.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Dean says as he stands up and puts his dishes in the sink too.

"You're welcome." Roman says as he stands up and starts doing the dishes.

I giggle. "Um, babe, isn't doing the dishes, cooking, and cleaning the house my job?" I ask.

Roman laughs. "Nope. Not today." He says.

I laugh and follow Dean into the living room. I sit down next to him on the couch. I grab my phone and unlock it. I see that I have one missed text message on my phone. I open it and see that it's from Avery.

It reads: _I'm about 2 hours away from Penescola. I am so sorry I haven't kept in touch with you. I feel really bad. But um, guess what?_ **(Authors Note: I am not going to finish this text message..)**

"What the fuck!?" I scream. Dean jumps and Roman runs into the living room.

"What's wrong!?" Roman and Dean ask in unison.

"Avery is on her way here. She will be here in two hours." I say.

"Is that really a reason to scream?" Roman asks.

"I wasn't finished…" I say.

"Then what else do you need to say?" Roman asks.

I look over at Dean, then at Roman, then back at Dean.

"From the sounds of things, it looks like there is going to be a mini Ambrose running around here..."

* * *

**Note: Who is all shocked about Deans confession!?**

**How about that ending to the chapter?**

**A mini Ambrose? Oh jeez!**

**How does Every feel about being pregnant?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

*Averys POV*

My flight lands in Penescola, Florida. I gather my bags and get in the taxi that I already had arranged to pick me up. I tell the taxi driver where to go and within 10 minutes, I have arrived at Romans house.

I suddenly feel really nervous about seeing my friends and Dean. I don't even know what to classify Dean as. I sigh and ring the doorbell. Within a few seconds, Roman opens the door and lets me in.

"Welcome to my home." Roman says with a smile. "Follow me." He adds as he starts walking.

I get lead into the living room and see Skylar who looks sort of pissed. Then I turn my head and see Dean. I start to feel really shaky. I go and sit down on the couch by Dean. Roman sits down by Skylar on the smaller couch.

I sigh. "I know, I know, I have a lot of explainig to do." I say.

"Yeah, you do! Why did you not keep in touch with me? I am your best fucking friend. You know you can tell me anything. But no, you don't talk to me for a few days shy of a month. Who the hell does that?" Skylar says out of nowhere. Wow, I wasn't really expecting that out of her.

I sigh. "I am really sorry, Skylar. I had some shit that I needed to deal with. I should have kept in touch with you, I am really sorry." I say.

"Were you even filming for Doctor Who? Or was that just a lie?" Skylar asks.

"I was on set and about to do the filming, but then I got sick right before the filming began. That's when I realized that I might be pregnant. Turns out, I am. So I dropped my roll and walked out. I already knew in the back of my mind that I had made a bad choice by taking the roll. I knew it wasn't right of me to drop all of you with that news and walk away. I knew I made a bad choice by leaving you guys. I was just being selfish. I am really sorry." I say.

Skylar stands up and walks up to me. I stand up and then she wraps me in a hug. "Apology accepted. I can't stay mad at my best friend." She says. I smile and sit back down next to Dean. I turn towards him.

"Dean, we need to talk…" I say as I become even more nervous.

"Yeah, we do." Dean says.

"Can we talk alone?" I ask in more of a whisper than anything.

Dean nods as he stands up and grabs my hand to help me up. Not like I needed the help though. I am only one month pregnant.

We walk outside and to the beach that is like ridiculously close to Romans house. We sit down on a bench. I turn towards him again.

"Okay, look, I know I fucked up. I messed with your heart. I practically played you. I know I made some really bad choices." I start to say, but stop. I take a deep breath and continue talking. "You were right, I am SHIELDing my heart. But I can't help it. I am not used to relationships. As I said before, I am just afraid of being treated like Skylar did in the past. I saw how torn and broken she was. All her tears, cuts, and bruises. I saw it all. And since then, I am terrified that it will some day happen to me. I know that I am very independent and like to be or do things on my own. I just need to face my fears." I say as I realize that I am crying. Damn horemones are already messing with me.

Dean stands up, then helps me up. He embraces me in a hug. "Apology accepted. But no more SHIELDing your heart. No more being afraid. No more running from your fears. You have me, Skylar, and Roman. We are your family. We are here for you. Especially me. I am used to being independent and all that too, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you. I am facing my fears by trying to get with you. I am not uses to commitment or anything like that. I am used to commiting my dick into some chick. But I don't want to do that anymore. I want something that is going to last. You really do mean a lot to me, Avery. I was about to fly out to England just to see you. I am tired of not having you with me. I would never hit you or abuse you in any way shape, or form. I would never do that to any girl. Avery, you really do mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you." He says.

"I love you too, Dean." I say as I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss him.

He looks down and smiles at me. "So now what?" Dean asks.

"I am not sure. But are we exclusive now? Or how does this work?" I ask.

Dean smiles. "We are exclusive." He says as he kisses me.

"Good. Now about this baby that's inside of me..." I say. "We are keeping it. I want this devil spawn as weird as that sounds. I refuse to get an abortion. And if you don't want the baby, then I will leave."

Dean looks at me, shocked. "Well that escalated quickly." Dean says. "But I want the baby. It scares me to be a father. But we can do this. Together."

I smile. "Yes, together." I say as I take his hand into mine. "I am kind of scared about this pregnancy shit. I always said that I didn't want kids. They are seriously devil spawns."

"I am scared too. I never grew up with a father figure, so I am scared of fucking up. But I am sure everything will be okay. You will be a wonderful mom to our baby." Dean says as he has me stand infront of him and presses my back side against him. He rests his hand on my stomach. "We are going to have a baby…and we are going to be the best parents that we can be."

I place my hand over his. "Yes we are." I say. "But I feel like we did everything backwards. I got pregnant with your child, now we're dating, then who knows what is next to come."

Dean kisses behind my neck, sending shivers down my back. "Maybe getting a house for us both. But who knows, we will just have to take things one day at a time. I don't want to rush anything, and I know you don't want to either. Let's just go with the flow." He says. "But come on, let's go back to our friends. I am sure they are wondering where we are."

I giggle. "They're probably having sex for all we know." I say.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Dean laughs as he takes my hand into his and we walk back to Romans house...

* * *

**Note: Awh, they're exclusive now!**

**Avery and Dean opened up! What do you guys think of that?**

**Are you guys happy Avery and Dean are together now?**

**Are you guys happy that they are keeping the baby?**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Two weeks later...

Raw…

*Roman and Deans POV*

"Hey, man, have you seen Seth anywhere? Or at least heard from him?" Dean asks his Samoan friend.

"Yeah, he texted me saying that he can't be at Raw tonight do too Leighla being sick. He asked for the week off. So we have a tag team match against The Uso's. That's what Skylar told me anyway." Roman says as he laces up his boots.

"I see. Speaking of Skylar, how are you and her doing?" Dean asks.

"We're good. I just wish that she wanted to have kids. I mean, I know she wants kids. But we talked about it and she had said that she wants to wait awhile. I don't understand why, but whatever she wants, I guess. She basically said, whatever happens, happens. We don't use protection or anything. She isn't on the pill. I just wish she would get pregnant by now. Knowing that you and Avery are expecting, makes me have baby fever." Roman says.

"I find that really weird considering that it's normally the girls that get baby fever when they're friends are pregnant. But I see what you mean." Dean says as he wets his hair in preparation for the match.

"Yeah, I know. How are you and Avery doing?" Roman asks his lunatic crazed friend.

"We're doing really good. I just hate how we rotate on who's place we stay at. I want to make her happy, but even though we live in the same city, its still kind of stressful." Dean says.

"I know exactly what you mean, try bouncing between opposite sides of the states. I live in Florida. She lives in Nevada. Do you realize how hard that is to commute and all that? Let alone figure out which house we are going to stay at?" Roman says as he grabs a water bottle and wets his hair.

"Sounds even more stressful than it is for Avery and I. Why don't you ask for Skylar to just move in with you? I am sure she would love to. She always gushes about how much she loves it there to Avery. I think Skylar would say yes." Dean says.

"I would, but I don't want to rush anything with her. Plus, what about Avery? She might not like the idea of her best friend moving." Roman says.

"I can handle her. You handle Skylar. I have a plan…" Dean says with an smirk on his face.

Roman sighs. "What's your plan?" He asks.

Dean tells Roman the plan and how it could really work out for both of the couples.

Roman smiles. "Dean, I can't belive I am saying this, but you're a genius. Who would have thought that the less mature one could think of that?" Roman says with a laugh.

Dean laughs too. "Right? Kind of scary. I think Avery is changing me, man."

"Oh God, Dean Ambrose a changed man? Now that is tramaziting." Roman says.

"I know, the things that woman does to me." Dean says. "Come on, it's time for our match."

"Since when do you tell me when the match is? You never know when the match is. It's always me or Seth telling you when we need to go out there." Roman says as he follows his crazy friend down the hallway.

"Since now. I really feel like I need to mature myself up. I am going to be a father. So that means I need to gain some maturity." Dean says as he starts going up the staircase that leads to the doors that Roman and himself need to go out so that they can do their entrance through the crowd.

"Wow, Ambrose, I am shocked. Never thought I would see the day." Roman chuckes as he follows Dean up the stairs.

"Shut up." Dean laughs as hears their theme music go off. "Come on, let's lock and load. We need to win this for our girls."

Roman tries not to laugh. "Sounds good to me." He says as he follows Dean through the crowd and towards the ring.

Dean and Roman enter the ring. The Uso's come out shortly after. Just before the match is about to start, Skylars music hits and she comes out with a mic in her hand.

"Okay, so there had been a little change up for this match. Instead of this being a normal tag team match, how about we make this a tornado tag team battle royal match?" Skylar says as the crowd goes crazy. "Great! And one more thing, we are going to add something else to this match..." Skylar proceeds to say. "Come on out boys!" She says as The Rhodes Brothers, Rybaxle, The Los Matradors, and The Prime Time Players come out and enter the ring. "This match is now a 6 team tornado tag team battle royal match. The rules are that you have to basically throw each other over the ropes until there is only one man left. And whoever that last man is, wins these new tag team belts for himself and his partener." Skylar says as she has two stage heads come out and show the new belts. "Good luck everyone. You are all going to need it." Skylar says as she turns around and goes backstage.

The match starts and everyone goes at it. Dean eliminates Titus. Cody eliminates Jey. Jimmy eliminates Darren. Goldust elimates Curtis Axel. Roman takes both members of the Los Mattadors out. Eventually after 20 minutes, it's down to Roman, Dean, Cody, Titus, and Jimmy Uso. They all brawl inside the ring. Cody, Titus, and Jimmy all go after Roman and Dean. You would assume that they would all go after Jimmy because technically he is one half of the tag team champions right nkw, but oh well. Cody manges to get Dean eliminated. Then Titus eliminates Jimmy. This leaves it down to Roman, Cody, and Titus. Cody and Titus go after Roman, both on the same mission to not have two of The Shield members as champions again. After 5 more minutes, as Titus and Cody are both still trying to eliminate Roman…Roman flips both Titus and Cody over him and wins it for himself and Dean.

Dean comes back out to the ring and celebrates with Roman. A few seconds later, Skylar comes out with both titles over her shoulder. She walks down to the ring and enters. She grabs a mic.

"Great job, boys. You deserve to be champions. Now, since Renee Young can't be out here right now, I will do the interviewing for her." Skylar says as she hands the belts over to Dean and Roman.

Skylar goes and stands next to Roman. "So, Roman, I see that this is your second time being tag team champion. How does that feel?" Skylar asks.

Roman takes the mic from Skylar. "Babygirl, it feels great. I plan on celebrating tonight after the show." Roman says with a wink towards Skylar. He hands the mic back.

"Sounds great." Skylar says with a wink towards Roman.

Skylar turns towards Dean. "So, Dean, this is your first time being tag team champion. How does that feel?" Skylar asks.

Dean grabs the mic from her. "It feels great. It's always nice to have some gold around your waist. It's a nice change. But I will let you in on a little secret, nobody is taking these belts from us. Well, not for awhile. These are Roman and mines belts now. And if anyone thinks they have the guts to take them, then they should try. But if they try, they aren't going to succeed. Do you want to know why?" Dean says. "Because we are The Shield. And The Shield always succeed. And by the way, Seth, I know you're watching from back home…so when you get back, you need to get yourself some gold around your waist too. We are The Shield. And we dominante and run this company. Believe that." Dean says as he drops the mic and connects his fist with Romans to end the show…

* * *

**Note: I was the one who made that match up. It was my idea. Very strange, I know. Did you guys like it at least?**

**This was more so a random chapter to get an inside look at Roman and Dean's wishes.**

**Whats Dean's plan?**

**Will the plan even work?**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

_Wednesday…_

*Avery's POV*

I'm with Dean at his apartment. We decided to stay here instead of at my house. Skylar and Roman are at Skylar and mines house. Currently, I am sitting on the couch while Dean is on the phone. Boring. Dean comes back into the living room with a stupid grin on his face. What is he up to?

"What is with that stupid grin on your face? You are acting weird." I say as I move over as Dean sits down next to me.

"I will tell you as soon as our friends get here." Dean says.

Just then, the doorbell rings and in come Skylar and Roman.

"Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" Skylar says as she sits down on a chair.

I laugh. "Let me guess, Roman is acting strange and won't tell you what is going on? Dean us doing that to me." I say as Skylar nods.

"Yes! It's pissing me off! Boys, what the hell is going on?" Skylar asks.

Dean stands up and stands next to Roman. "We have some big news." Dean says. "Well more so an idea than anything."

I yelp. "Oh dear God..." I sigh.

"What is your brilliant idea that you guys have?" Sklar asks.

Roman clears his throat. "Ya see, Dean had this brilliant idea. Yes, Ambrose had a good idea for once. Well, ya know how we all have to basically fly between opposite sides of the states?" Roman starts to say.

"Yeah, what about it?" I say.

"Well, I came to thinking…" Dean proceeds to say as he walks towards me and makes me stand up. "Do you want to move to Pensacola with me? I already bought us a house and am selling my apartment. I know you will love it. Roman helped me pick it out. Its down the street from Roman's house. There is a beach a few miles away from the house. It's beautiful. It would be the perfect place to have our family." Dean says as he looks me in the eye with so much love and care.

I look over at Skylar, then back at Dean. "I can't just leave Skylar like that. I would feel bad."

Roman clears his throat. "Before you say anything more, I need to make my speech." He says as he turns toward Skylar. "Babe, I know we haven't been together that long, and I know you don't want to rush into anything. But, I was hoping you could move in with me. I love you to the moon and back. And I figure, if you move in with me, then Avery can live with Dean in Pensacola. Plus, like Dean said, there is a really nice beach not to far from the house. And Avery would be right down the street. So, what do you say?" Roman says.

Skylar turns towards me. "I think we should do it. It really would be beneficial. I'm moving with Roman no matter what though. I love him. And either you can stay here and bounce between houses, or live with Dean. But like I said, I am going with Roman." She says.

I smile and turn towards Dean. "I'll live with you in Pensacola. It would really be beneficial." I say.

Dean smiles and kisses me. "Thank God." He says.

I giggle. "I think this is actually a good idea. But how are we going to get all of Skylar and I's belongings all the way to Florida?" I ask.

Skylar nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, how is that going to work?"

Roman clears his throat again. "You ladies don't have to worry about that. Just let Dean and I handle it. We need you guys to put your stuff in boxes. Then Dean and I will do the rest." Roman says.

"I see." Skylar says. "When do we need to start packing?"

"Preferably today. We have the rest of week off, so we need to get your guys belongings there by Sunday." Roman says.

"Is that even possible?" I ask as I feel Dean touching my stomach. I smile.

"Yes, babe, it's possible. Don't underestimate Roman and I." Dean says.

I giggle. "Then let's head back to the house and start packing! I want to get moved in fast so that I can see my new house that I had no part of choosing. I really hope it's actually nice." I say.

"Trust me, it is. It's kind of like my house, but a little bit different in some ways." Roman says.

"Ohh! Then I'm sure I will love it." I say. "Anyways, how about Skylar and I go back to our house while you and Dean stay here and pack up his stuff?"

"Works for me. Just call if you need us. Don't do any heavylifting though." Dean says.

"I'll be good." I say as I peck Dean's lips. "Come on, Sklyar, let's go!" I say as I grab my bag and leave with Skylar and head back to the house...

* * *

"Oh my god, I swear I own too much clothes." Skylar sighs as she looks over at me.

I laugh. "Hey, not my problem! You're the one who buys everything you see. I am wise with what I buy. I mean, I only buy food and whatever piece of dark clothing I like, but still." I say as I fold a bunch of Skylar's different colored t-shirts and tank tops that she owns and put them in a box.

"Oh shush. You can never have too much clothes in my book." Skylar says as she throws a bunch of clothes into a box and tapes it shut.

"I guess." I say as I throw a bunch of her pants in a box. "Anyway, how do you feel about living with Roman? You nervous? Excited?"

Skylar smiles at me. "I'm actually really excited. I feel like everything is so right with him. Like I really think that this is the right thing to do. And I'm super happy that you will be right down the street. I would hate to be so far away from you. It's going to be so weird not being around each other 24/7." She says.

"Right? I mean, we lived with each other for quite awhile now. We are still going to have girl nights together though. I actually enjoy those." I say as I tape another box shut.

"You always complain about them!" Skylar laughs. "You're saying you actually like them even though you hate to admit it?"

I laugh. "Yep, I like them. It's actually fun. I just complain because I was trying to make you think I didn't. I don't really like being girly that much. That's the only girly thing I like to do. Well, other than paint my nails black, if that even counts."

Skylar trys to hold in her laughter, but fails epically. "Ahh, this is why you're my best friend." She says. "Come on, let's go pack up your clothes since we finally finished packing mine. Then we can go pack up the living room and whatever else that needs to be packed." She says.

I stand up and sigh. "So much work!" I say as I follow behind her.

Skylar laughs. "Oh shush. Its all worth it in the end."…

* * *

**Note: Awh, Skylar is moving in with Roman while Avery is moving in with Dean.**

**How was that for Dean's plan?**

**Pretty awesome right? Haha.**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Okay, so this has nothing to do with the story, but guess what everyone!? I got my lip pierced! I love it!(:**

* * *

Chapter 15-

_Friday…_

Dean and I arive in Pensacola. Dean made me put a blindfold on. I am not too pleased. I prefer to be able to see my surroundings.

"Are we there yet? I am getting impatient. Sitting in this damn uhall isn't what I would call fun. Is this really the best you and Roman could do with bringing our luggage here to Pensacola? This has been the longest car ride ever!" I whine.

"Yes, it was the best we could do. So don't complain. And yes, we are here. I'll help you out, hang on." Dean says as he gets out of the uhall and comes and opens the door and helps me out. "Are you ready to see the house?" He asks.

"Beyond ready." I say as I start to feel excited.

Dean turns me around and takes the blindefold off of me. I open my eyes to see a huge house in front of me. It really is beautiful. There are two palm trees in the front of the house, creating some shade from the really hot sun. I turn and look at Dean, then kiss him. "Babe, it already looks amazing. Can we go inside?" I ask as I start walking towards the front door with Dean following behind me.

"Of course, babe." Dean says as he unlocks the door and lets me go in first.

Dean walks me through the house. It has 3 bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen with a dinning room area attached to it, and a really big living room. Dean takes me outside through the backdoor and sure enough, you can see the beach from the deck.

I turn and look at Dean. "Babe, this is beautiful. I love it. It's so perfect." I say as I kiss him passionately. "I'm sorry I doubted your ability to pick out houses. You did amazing."

Dean grabs my waist and pulls me into him. "It's okay, love. I forgive you." He says. "Now come on, we have some unpacking to do."…

* * *

Roman and I arived at our home awhile ago. We have been unpacking for about two hours now. It's just as exausting as it was to pack it. I sigh and lay on the bed. I feel Roman lay down next to me.

"Babygirl, what's wrong?" Roman asks.

I sigh and turn to him. "I am so exausted. All this packing and unpacking, then traveling is so stressful for me. I'm so tired out." I say as I lay my head down on Roman's chest.

"I see. Well, would you like a massage?" Roman asks.

I roll over onto my stomach. "Yes, please. And take your shirt off. I want you shirtless. I can see your perfectly toned and built body then." I say as Roman laughs.

"Your wish is my command." Roman says as he takes his shirt off and throws it somewhere. I take off my shirt and throw it somewhere too. He starts rubbing my shoulders, then my upper back, then the middle of my back. He works his way to my lower back, then stops. I roll onto my back and look at him.

"Was there a reason you stopped?" I ask.

Roman blushes and then I realize why. I see a tent in his pants. I giggle.

"Need some help with that, babe?" I ask seductively as I sit up on the bed and slowly pull off my shorts that I was wearing.

Roman groans. "Babe, fuck, don't tease me like that." He says as the tent in his pants grows bigger and bigger by the second.

I lick my lips and seductively crawl over to him and make him lay down where I was laying. "You seem like you need some help." I say as I unzip and unbutton his pants. I pull them off of him, taking his boxers off too. I thow them somewhere on the floor and then we let the fun begin…

* * *

Dean and I are still unpacking. We got the kitchen all set up, along with the dinning room. That's as far as we got. Currently we are in our bedroom, setting it up.

"Babe, I have a question." I say as Dean looks up and walks over to me.

"What's your question?" He asks as he looks down at me.

"I was wondering if you thought it would be conveinent if we got another vehicle. I mean, we have your car, but I was thinking that I need a car too. I know you just bought this house, so I will pay for my own vehicle if that's okay with you. It just stresses me out knowing we only have the one vehicle. Yeah, I'll just shut up, I'm talking about a bunch of nonsense." I babble as Dean kisses my forehead.

"Babe, we can get another vehicle. It doesn't bug me any. I think it would be nice incase you needed to go somewhere while I had the car." Dean says.

I look up at him. "You sure? I don't want to be a needy and pushy girlfriend…especially after you just bought this house and it's our first day here." I say as I have somewhat insecurity in me.

"Babe, I'm possitive. We can go to the car place tomorrow and get you a car. I'll pay though." Dean says.

"I already said I was going to pay." I say.

"Too bad, were a couple. We share money and cars, and everything else now. Think of it this way, we both decided on it, and now that we share a bank account as of today, it's our money to use. Not your money. Not my money. It's our money." Dean says.

I smile. "You made it to where we share a bank account? I thought I needed to sign a paper so we could." I say.

"I worked my magic. So yes, I made it to where we share a bank account." Dean says.

"You're the best." I smile as I lean up and kiss him.

"I know I am." Dean says. "Now come on, we need to finish unpacking this house."

I groan. "It's so much work and I just want to sleep." I whine. "This is a lot of work for me."

"Once we get the bedroom set up, you can take a nap. Sound good?" Dean asks.

"Fine…" I groan.

_Being pregnant is exausting…_

* * *

**Note: Review!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

_Saturday…_

Roman and I wake up the next morning to his phone going off.

"Who the fuck is calling at 9am? It's so early!" I whine.

Roman laughs as he answers the phone and talks for a few minutes. He hangs up the phone. "It was Dean. He wanted to tell us that him and Avery had sex." Roman says as he starts laughing.

I groan. "Eww. I didn't want to know that." I say as I roll over, accidentally falling off the bed. "Awh, come on! This morning sucks already! First Dean wakes me up by calling you, then I fall off the bed. I am not aproving of this shit." I whine.

"Well that sucks. But we need to get up, Dean and Avery are on their way here." Roman says as he gets up, then helps me up from the floor. I realize we are both still naked.

"We never put our clothes back on last night…" I say as I blush and try and cover myself.

Roman pulls me against him. "Babygirl, I have seen you naked enough times. You don't need to be so shy. Your body is perfect." He says as he pushes me on the bed and starts kissing me neck.

The next thing we know, we hear a deep laughter. I nearly jump out of my own skin when I see Dean standing in the doorway, watching. I scream as Roman looks and sees Dean too.

"Dude! What the fuck! Ever heard of knocking on the door? How did you even get in?" Roman asks as he pulls the blankets up more to cover me and himself.

"I did knock on the door, nobody answered. So, I used the hidden key under the doormat to get in." Dean says bluntly.

"Dean, get out! Obviously Roman and I are like…naked. So could you leave?" I say in utter embarrassment.

I see Avery come into the bedroom. "Oh dear God! Did Dean walk in on you two having sex?" Avery says in horror.

"Yes! Now this is getting really awkward, so please go into the living room, we will be out in a few minutes." I say.

Avery sighs and grabs Dean by his ear and drags him out of the room. Roman turns to me and laughs.

"That was kind of awkward." Roman says.

"Ya think!? God, that was so embarrassing." I say as I get up and put some clothes on.

"That's our friend for ya." Roman says as he gets dressed too.

I shake my head as I walk into the living room and see that Avery helped herself to the kitchen and TV. She's eating bowl of Captain Crunch and watching Doctor Who. I go and sit next to her.

"You're really watching Doctor Who here?" I ask.

"Yep. Now shut up. I got to see if Danny Pink and Clara kiss. I swear to God if they do, I will be pissed." Avery says as she takes another bite of her food and continues watching TV.

I nod my head and watch it with her. Dean and Roman are outside by the pool.

* * *

An hour later, Avery and I are holding each other crying.

"Why do they have to be so damn cute? This is hurting my feels!" I cry.

"Right! They're canon, man! I swear they are! Clara and the Doctor are soul mates at heart. God, they're so adorable. I ship it so hard." Avery cries.

I hug her and we cry some more as Roman and Dean come inside.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you guys crying?" Roman says as he runs over to me and legit picks me up as I wrap my legs around his waist and wrap my arms around his neck while sobbing.

Dean goes and sits on the couch with Avery as she sobs into his chest.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Dean asks as he starts getting worried, seeing two of his favorite people cry so hard. Especially his hormonal girlfriend.

"It's canon!" Avery says between sobs.

I move my face out of Roman's neck and look at Avery. "Right! It touched my feels so hard!" I cry.

Roman and Dean exchange glances. "What are you guys talking about?" They ask.

I jump out of Romans arms. "Clara and the Doctor. They are so perfect for each other. It's beautiful. They are canon. You guys wouldn't understand. We are fangirls. This is what happens when your OTP does something adorable." I say as Roman and Dean only nod in confusion, but know better to not ask questions.

A few minutes later, Avery and I gather outselves again and turn the TV off. We know better to not watch another episode or else we will be put into a mental institution due to freaking out our boyfriends.

Dean clears his throat, gathering all of our attention. "So, what's the plans for today?" He asks.

"Relaxing. All that unpacking Roman and I did last night was exausting. But on the bright side, we got all of our stuff unpacked." I say as I snuggle into Roman on the couch.

"We're almost done unpacking. We just have to put both bathrooms together. We got the dinning room, kitchen, guest bedroom, our bedroom, and the living room done. We left one of the bedrooms empty for the baby's room. It's right across from our bedroom, which is nice." Dean says as he wraps his arm around Avery.

"Nice! Sounds awesome. I still need to stop at your guys house to see it. I haven't seen it yet.". I say.

"You should come over later then. Right now we have to get going to an apointment. We are getting a new car today." Dean says as he stands up and grabs Avery's hand too. "See you guys later!"

* * *

Dean and I leave Skylar and Roman's house yo go to the car place. We arive there and meet up with the retailer.

"Hey guys, I'm Mike. I will be helping you guys find the perfect vehicle for you guys." Mike says.

"Sounds great, I'm Avery and this is my boyfriend Dean." I say as both Dean and I shake his hand.

We look at a bunch of different vehicles until we find the perfect one. It's a Poniac G6. It has 4 doors and is dark blue. It's perfect.

"I like this one." I say in excitement.

"I agree, this one is very nice. We'll take it." Dean says.

"Great! I'll just have you guys sign some papers and you will be all set!" Mike says as he leads us back to his office.

We sign a bunch of papers and get the keys to our new car. I drive the new car back home, while Dean drives his car back home.

* * *

Dean and I arrive home at the same time as we both get out of our cars and lock them up in the garage. Yeah, we have a double garage.

We walk inside our house and I text Skylar that her and Roman can come over. Within less than 10 minutes, they arrived.

The doorbell rings and Dean lets them in. We give Skylar and Roman a tour of the house. They both love it.

We gather in the living room with a few beers, and for me, a bottle of pepsi. We all play truth or dare. We go throw a few rounds of it and then it starts to get pretty deep. Skylar is already drunk.

"Dean, truth or dare?" Skylar asks me.

"Truth." I say.

"Would you ever marry Dean?" Skylar asks.

"Yes, I would. And I plan on marrying him one day. Well, as long as he proposes." I say.

"Awh, babe! You're so sweet." Dean says as kisses me.

"I know. I love you." I smile.

"Roman, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." Roman says.

"I dare you to jumper cable Skylar." I say, realizing that Skylar is paying no attention to the game whats so ever.

Roman jumper cables Skylar and she screams.

"What the hell was that for?" Skylar yells.

Roman throws his hands in the air. "Avery made me do it!" He says.

Skylar swats my arm. "Bitch." Skylar mumbles to me. Everyone laughs.

"Skylar, truth or dare?" Roman asks.

"Truth." Skylar says.

"Do you ever want to have kids?" Roman asks, wondering what his girlfriend's drunk answer will be. Like they say, drunk words are sober thoughts.

"Yes. Eventually. I would like to have kids sometime soon. I want to have one so that he or she can play with Avery and Dean's child." Skylar says.

Roman smiles at his girlfriend. "That's good." He says.

"Dean, truth or dare?" Skylar asks.

"Truth." Dean says.

"I often notice that Avery says that she loves you. But you never say it back. Do you even love her?" Skylar asks.

Dean, Roman, and I look at Skylar with wide eyes.

"Babe...that wasn't nice to say." Roman says.

"But it's true. He never says it back. I don't want my best friend with someone who doesn't love her. She doesn't deserve that. So, I want to know if he even loves her." Skylar says.

"That was still very rude." Roman says, embarrassed that his girlfriend is being so rude.

I look over at Dean who looks lost for words. He stands up and leaves the room. I decide to take manners into my own hands. "Skylar, I think it is time for you to leave. You're being a complete bitch. Dean loves me. He doesn't need to say it for me to know it. Like Roman said in a backstage interview one time…actions speak louder than words." I say as I look at Skylar. "Now you may leave, Skylar. Roman, you can stay if you would like.

"That's fine. I'll leave with Skylar to make sure she makes it back to the house. I'm sorry on behalf of her actions. I didn't know she was going to act like that." Roman says as he helps Skylar up.

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you, I am mad at her. She crossed the line." I say as I let Roman and Skylar out of the house and lock the door.

I walk into the bedroom and see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. This is the most heartbreaking site ever.

"Babe…are you okay?" I say as I slowly approach him.

Dean jumps up and throws his hands in surrender. "No, I am not okay. I am the worst boyfriend ever. I never do say I love you back. I'm such an asshole." Dean says as he starts getting mad. "You really can do better than me. You should probably leave before I fuck up again. You don't deserve me."

I walk up to him and grab him by his t-shirt and pull him into a kiss. He tries pulling away but I jump and wrap my legs around him.

"Avery, stop. I am a dick. Now get off of me and go." Dean says as he tries to unlock my arms around his neck. "Avery, seriously. Let go."

"Dean, stop." I say as I start crying uncontrollably. I jump out of his arms and run into the bathroom and lock the door. I slide down the wall and cry…

* * *

**Note: So this is probably the longest chapter I have writte for this story! I started adding a bit of drama in here. Started this chapter out all nice. Then made it funny. Then made it sweet. Then bam! In went the alcohol and out came crazy Skylar mode! So, my questions for you guys are:**

**1. What did you guys think about Dean walking in on Skylar and Roman?**

**2. Do you think Dean overreacted? Does he even love Avery? Or is he playing her…**

**3. How do you think Skylar is going to feel when she wakes up in the morning? And I don't mean hangover wise. I mean when she realizes what she said.**

**Review!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I am so sorry for not updating for almost a month. My phone broke and it took forever for me to get a replacement. So, I'm back with a new phone and a new update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17-

I continue sitting on the floor, crying. How could he just say that? I am giving up so much for him, and this is how he repays me? I do actually love him. And I know that he loves me. There is no doubt about it. He wouldn't have just dropped everything and moved for no reason. He wouldn't be in my life for no reason. He's being a crazy lunatic. I didn't do anything wrong this time around. He's the one who needs to apologize…

I hear a knock on the bathroom door. I continue sitting on the floor.

"Can I come in?" Dean asks softly.

I unlock the door as he comes in and helps me up from the floor; once again, not like I need the help yet.

Dean leads me back to our bedroom and we sit down in the bed. He turns and faces me.

"Avery, I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you looking elsewhere for guys, I don't want you to leave me, and I sure as hell don't want you to stop loving me. Avery, I do love you. I just feel like such a douchebag for not telling you that I do." Dean says as he grabs my hands into his. "I love you, Avery."

I smile. "I love you too, Dean. It honestly didn't bug me that much that you didn't say it. I mean, yes I wanted you to say it…but your actions showed me that you do love me. And actions are louder than words." I say as I see Dean smile.

"Well at least I'm doing something right." Dean says as he leans in and kisses me...

* * *

The next day…

I wake up with a major hangover. I see that Roman must be awake because he isn't in bed with me. I slowly get up and walk into the kitchen to find Roman sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. I walk up to him and kiss him on his forehead.

"How ya feeling?" Roman asks.

"Horrible." I say as I grab a Sprite from the fridge.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Roman asks as he stands up and helps me open my pop that I can't get open.

"No, I don't." I say. "What happened? What did I do now?"

Roman grabs my hand and leads me into the living room as we sit down on the couch. He looks at me and sighs.

"Babygirl, we were playing truth or dare and you had questioned Dean on if he even loved Avery. That led to Dean walking out and being upset." Roman proceeds to say. "Then, Avery and you started fighting and to Avery forcing you to leave."

"Fuck..." I sigh. "I should go over to their house and apologize."

"Good idea." Roman says as he kisses my forehead.

* * *

An hour later, I find myself standing at the front door of Avery and Deans house. I ring the doorbell and wait. A few moments later, Avery opens the door and let's me in. She leads me to the kitchen as we sit down at the kitchen table. Dean comes in a few seconds later and sits with us.

I take a deep breath. "Guys, I'm sorry. I said a bunch of shit that I shouldn't have said. I fucked up. Dean, I shouldn't have questioned your love for Avery. That was so stupid and rude of me to do. I feel so bad for everything I said. Guys, I'm so sorry." I say.

Avery signs. "Don't feel bad, Skylar. You actually helped Dean and I's relationship become stronger than ever. It made Dean and I have a heart to heart conversation that led to us becoming even closer. So, don't feel bad. I mean, yes it was very rude of you to say such a thing, but it actually kind of helped out in the long run. Just don't make those kind of comments again. I mean, I understand that you were drunk out of your mind, but still. You know what I mean." Avery says as she gets up and embraces me in a hug.

Dean clears his throat. "Apology accepted. I just think of that as payback from when I walked in on you and Roman having sex." Dean says as he chuckles to himself. "I should have just let you guys continue. You need to get pregnant, woman."

I gasp as I start laughing. "Child please, I have Raw to run, I just moved in with Roman, and I already have enough on my plate as it is. A kid would just cause so much stress since Roman is at the top of his career and I just got my job. I would hate to have to quit this early due to a pregnancy." I say.

"But you and Roman always make everything work out. I'm sure a kid would just be a blessing for you guys." Dean says.

"Yeah, we always make it work." Roman says out of nowhere.

I turn my head and see that Roman is over here now. I giggle as he wraps his arms around me.

"See what I mean! The big man wants kids too!" Dean says. "It would be so perfect if you got pregnant, Skylar. Avery and mines kid and then your guys kid would be the some age. They would grow up together. I would hate for my future child to have nobody to play with."

"Dean's right, I want my future child to have a playmate and someone to grow up with." Avery exclaims.

Roman turns me around and looks deep into my eyes. "Babe, just because I'm at the top of my career and you just started your job doesn't mean anything. Dean's right, we always make it work. Eventually we need to start having kids. I want a family with you. I love you." Roman says.

I smile. "Okay, babe, I guess I'm going to lose this argument because it's 3 on 1. So, I suppose we can start trying for a baby. I just don't want to rush into anything though. I mean, I still haven't met your family or anything. I still need to meet them." I say as I hold onto Roman's hands.

"Then I guess this just works out great because you get to meet them today!" Roman says with a big smile. "I arranged for them to come over tonight for dinner. It's only my mom and dad that are coming though."

I look at him in horror. "WHAT!?" I almost yell.

Avery and Dean start laughing at me. I look over at them and glare.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Dean. You haven't even met Avery's family yet." I say.

"True, true." Dean says.

Roman pulls my hair away from my face. "We should get going. We need to prepare dinner and get ready for my parents to come over. Avery, Dean, you guys are more than welcome to come over for supper and meet my parents too." Roman says as we exit Avery and Deans house and head home to prepare for Roman's family to come over.

_Boy am I nervous…_

* * *

**Note: How was that for a return chapter? Review your thoughts and opinions!(:**

**P.S. Does anyone know what Romans parents names are!?**


End file.
